playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Golden8King/PokéFighters
So what happens when you combine my love for Splatoon with my excitement for Pokken Tournament? Well, you apparently get something I dubbed PokéFighters. So with out further redo, let's go! 'Premise' In PokéFighters, two teams of four Pokémon each compete over dominance of the battlefield. The main goal of the game is''' to color as many spheres in your team's color as possible all the while you try to keep your opponents from doing the same - basic Turf War premise, right? Well .... '''Gameplay So while the premise sounds like ... almost exactly like Splatoon's Turf War, the gameplay is a lot different. For example, each Pokémon has a health bar '''and the battles of the ownership of a sphere is more in line with Pokken Tournament as it's more '''combat-oriented. Each fighter has four Light and Heavy Attacks '''(Neutral, Side, Up and Down) as well as four '''Moves (based on moves from the mainstream Pokémon games) and a Super Move that transforms Pokémon who are capable of into their Mega-Evolutions and those who lack a mega-evolution into a more powerful, similar looking Pokémon. So you start out at a for the team common spawn-point on the opposing side of the arena, more or less facing the opposing team. The goal is to touch the randomly-appearing spheres. Colored spheres remain in that position for the rest of the match while more spheres will eventually appear. Untouched (white) spheres disappear after a while. However, while the game does have a combat-oriented approach to it, it's even more so stealth-oriented, just like Splatoon. This is because just one combo can defeat an opponent - well, not defeat as you will never be defeated for the entirety of the match. Rather, you get knocked out for a few moments before coming back to yourself. So for the combat, you, like I said previously, have Light and Heavy Attacks. Light Attacks are faster but weaker hits that can be chained up to form a combo while Heavy Attacks are slow, have a lot of impact, damage and launch-capability to them but have both, Starting and Ending Lag to them. All of them can be performed in the air with slightly different results, too. Air combat is a very important aspect to PokéFighters as it's important to launch defeated opponents as far away from you as possible. Because, remember, they won't be knocked out forever. Furthermore, there are Moves. Each fighter automatically comes with''' four of these moves installed. But every fighter is able of learning '''six additionnal moves by buying them at the shop. So every fighter is able of knowing 10 moves. A bought move can be used on any fighter that is able of performing that move. Plus, you can choose which moves your fighter knows - and you can even save and name your personalized fighters! There are moves that are physical and combat-oriented, there are projectile-oriented moves and then there are Status moves. These may be moves that protect you from harm, that influence an opponent in a non-health-oriented way etc. And finally, there are Super Moves - these can be activated once the Super Bar is full. The Super Bar fills up when you're near spheres of your own color. Super Moves are mostly time-based and increase all of your stats (you are invincible, too!). Some Pokémon mega-evolve during that time, while others don't - but either way, your stats are increased nonetheless. So the battle takes place in''' mostly multi-layered 3D arenas'. There are usually many corners to cover behind and many Pokémon are making cameos. But not all cameo Pokémon are useless - some of them are '''Support Pokémon'. These may help you in one way or another by ... eh .... attacking them, I guess. Like Magikarp. Just hit him into the water and out comes Gyarados that attacks the stage with Dragon Rage. He may not color the spheres in your color but luckily, you and your entire team is immune to his Dragon Rage. Some others include Mareep and Torkoal. Oh, and one thing I almost forgot! Each fighter also has different stats in the following categories: Attack, Defense, Speed, Accuracy, Projectile Attacks and Block Endurance. Attack symbolizes the close combat power of a fighter, Defense the defense of a fighter, Speed the speed of a fighter, accuracy the accuracy of a character's moves, Projectile Attack the power of a character's projectile and ranged attacks, and Block Endurance the endurance of a fighter's shield. Next to moves, you can also buy extensions to these stats. However, these expansions lower another stat in return. Attack lowers Accuracy, Defense lowers Speed, Speed lowers Block Endurance, Accuracy lowers Defense, Projectile Attacks lowers Attack, and Block Endurance lowers Projectile Attack. 'Characters' 'Moves' *'Helping Hand': Raises the Power and Speed of the closest teammate for a few seconds. Long Starting Lag. *'Cortton Guard': A move that increases the user's Defense and Block Endurance while making it a bit slower. to be continued .... Category:Blog posts